Cocinar no es tan difícil
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Axel prepara un pastel de Sn Valentín para Roxas. Intento de humor


Hola a todos n.n

Esto es lo primero que escribo de Kingdom Hearts, aunque si mi cerebro decide acordarse de mí algúin día subiré cierto fanfic que está en proceso de creación ahora mismo.

Es un pequeño corto de San Valentín. Chorra, como suele ser lo que escribo.

Dedicado a todos aquellos que, como yo, se deprimen cada vez que intentan preparar algo.

La idea original era mejor, pero mi inspiración se largó de vacaciones con mi cerebro.

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts no me pertene o NI DE COÑA habrían muerto Axel, Demyx y otros miembros de la organización ¬¬

Espero que no os decepcione mucho.

--

**Cocinar no es tan difícil.**

--04:00, cocina de la Organización XIII--

Axel está felizmente en la cocina sacando un montón de ingredientes de una bolsa de supermercado, acompañado únicamente por el silencio y la tranquilidad de la noche.

Y os preguntaréis ¿cómo podemos asociar a semejante grupo de sujetos las palabras "silencio" y "tranquilidad" y sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la actitud de Axel no es nada normal? La respuesta reside en un frasco de somníferos vacío en la basura.

Una vez que tuvo sobre el banco todos los ingredientes se puso un delantal, se arremangó las mangas, se lavó bien las manos y ¡¡a trabajar!!

Sacó una lista del bolsillo y la pegó a la nevera.

Receta Pastel de Chocolate

INGREDIENTES:

_**200 gr de chocolate de hacer**_

_**200 gr de mantequilla**_

_**200 gr de almendras trituradas**_

_**200 gr de azúcar en polvo**_

_**80 gr de harina**_

_**5 huevos**_

PREPARACIÓN:  
Funde despacio el chocolate. Cuando el chocolate esté muy uniforme añadiremos la mantequilla cortada en pequeños dados y removeremos hasta obtener una mezcla homogénea. Bate en una ensaladera las yemas con azúcar, incorpora el chocolate con la mantequilla, añade la harina y las almendras trituradas batiendo fuertemente para evitar que se formen grumos. Incorpora cuidadosamente las claras de los huevos batidas a punto de nieve. Vierte cuidadosamente la mezcla en un molde e introdúcelo el horno precalentado dejándolo cocer durante 35 a 45 minutos y ya está listo.

¿Fundir el chocolate? ¡¡Para eso se necesita fuego!! Hasta ahí fácil. Sacó una pequeña báscula de un armario y pesó la cantidad de chocolate necesaria, pasó el dulce a una sarten y... ¿para que esperar? La calentó de golpe usando su poder.

El chocolate salió disparado en todas direcciones.

Bueno, quizá las indicaciones estaban para algo más que aconsejar. Ahora sí, esta vez calentó el chocolate como se pedía.

Cortó la mantequilla en daditos y la añadió, en unos minutos tenía la mezcla bien hecha.

-"Perfecto, esto marcha".- Pensó animado antes de volver a mirar el papel.

Sacó una ensaladera y... ¿cómo se suponía que debía separar las yemas de los huevos? No lo sabía muy bien, pero después de varios intentos y tres huevos accidentados en las paredes lo consiguió. Batió las cinco yemas tras echar el azúcar.

Siguió echando la mezcla de chocolate, harina, almendras y siguió batiendo. Echó los ingredientes faltantes y vertió la masa en el molde en forma de corazón. Lo metió al hormo, aunque como no sabía la temperatura que necesitaba lo puso al máximo. Después de todo el fuego siempre es bueno.

A la madia hora tenía una horrible columna de humo negro saliendo del horno y tuvo que retirar aquel pastel. Esa cosa era incomible.

Después de repetir todo el proceso y estar debatiéndose un rato sobre la temperatura a que debía poner el horno decidió ponerlo a la mitad e ir comprobando todo el tiempo como iba.

Cuarenta minutos después tenía sobre la mesa un hermoso pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón.

Satisfecho con su trabajo sacó un spray de nata montada y comenzó a dibujar sobre el pastel unas letras que componían el nombre de Roxas.

Y ya estaba todo listo.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las siete y media, los somníferos aún actuarían un par de horas más así que era el momento idóneo para despertar a su Roxas.

Cogió el pastel y salió dejando tras de si todo el estropisio de la cocina. Después ya lidiaría con el cabreo de los demás, ahora lo importante era hacer que aquel día de San Valentín fuese el mejor.

OWARI


End file.
